An Autobot Addition
It's a gorgeous Ibexian evening, and almost everyone is out on the town, meandering freely in the streets as dusk turns rapidly into nighttime. Because it's the fourth work megacycle, most local joints have their doors wide open for happy hour all night long. Some mechs are already wasted, laughing loudly and with braggadacio as they toast to staying out all night. Such is not the case for the green opticked miner standing near a corner joint. He watches as a rowdy crowd nearly tramples a panhandling Empty sitting near the entrance of the joint. His expression becomes compassionate and he makes his way over to the unfortunate mech and helps him up, dropping a few shanix into the Empty's jar. Arcee is here in Ibex for an entirely different reason: she's travelled into town to see if she can locate her occasional 'date', the affable and flashy friendly rival of Blurr who goes by the name of Fastrack. She's had a very casual (and very occasional) relationship with him for some time, but due to the increasing violence in the surrounding politys, she hasn't been able to see him very often, if ever. Now, she's here because she wants to see if he has *any* idea where Blurr's gone off to following the Senate massacre. As she approaches The Circle in vehicular mode, she can sense the increasing tensions on the street; the crowd is nowhere near as friendly and inviting as it's been in previous cycles. Arcee pulls off to one side of the road and transforms, caught for a moment between intervening in a nearby alteraction or simply ignoring it and going on her way. And that's when she sees a familiar face, one that makes her smile. Who else would handle such a bad situation without threats or weapons drawn? Arcee heads over to Exodus and the panhandler. "Is everything alright over here?" The friendly miner smiles at Arcee and stands, his green optics twinkling good naturedly. "Hey," He says, offering her a sweet smile. "Yeah. Don't worry about it, everything's fine." Exodus nods towards the local joint, giving her a quiet half smile. "So.. about that drink I was going treat you to.." He gazes directly at her, expectantly. Arcee is a bit guarded, but she can't help but be charmed by the miner's genuine sweetness, and those beautiful, sparkling optics. There's absolutely nothing 'put-on' about him, he isn't hiding anything or being fake, and that's enough to allow her to let her guard down just a little bit. "Sure, that would be nice," she admits with some relief. Exodus smiles and gestures for her to go ahead of him. But when she reaches the door, he quickly steps forward and opens it for her. He motions for her to go inside, and once inside, pulls out a stool for her at the bar. He slides her a menu. "So, how have you been? Last I heard, you were, uh, not doing so great." "I really apologize for the circumstances last time...things have been chaotic, as you know, and just being able to locate everyone has been a worrying task. Some mechs aren't answering their radios, some are...well, dead...and others are just completely unaccounted for...well, you can probably understand," Arcee tells Exodus with a sad smile as she joins him at the bar and begins perusing the drink selection. "How about you?" "Whoa, whoa," he says in a soothing voice, holding his hands up, "take it easy, girl." Exodus laughs quietly. "Really sorry to hear about that. Must be .. hard. But we all have to love and lose, y'know? They say, you never know sweet until you taste bitter." Exodus waves the bartender over and he takes their order. "I'm alright. Just trying to figure out where I fit into .. all of this." His expression becomes more somber. Arcee's order is fairly straightforward; something a little more substantial than her trademark light and fizzy fuel, and far less potent than the most heavyweight offerings...just a very sensible blend. She regards her company curiously. "I know you've wanted to remain out of all of this, and it's becoming increasingly hazardous to do it," she notes with some concern. "So where /do/ you feel like you fit in all of this?" He looks aways away, sighing. "I'm not sure, to be honest," Exodus replies, transferring his mug from one hand to the other uncertainly. "This is the first time I've felt, in ages, like I might be on the wrong side. And if I'm not yet, I'm about to be." He sighs and glances down at her badge, shaking his helm. "I guess having clarity would be nice.” "It must be complicated to see your friends and colleagues joining the Decepticons, and it's a message that doesn't resonate with your personal beliefs on some level," Arcee notes. "Or maybe the message itself seems fairly clear, but the methodology is all wrong. Whichever way you look at it, on some level it just doesn't jibe with you, or else you probably would have left to go join them already.” Exodus' brow ridges furrow. "Yeah. They have the right idea, but the methodology is all wrong. I can't exactly condone all that violence. I mean, I heard about.. well. Everything. And it just doesn't seem right to sit here and let all of that happen. And I understand where they're coming from, I'm a miner too and I've seen all the good, bad, and terrible. But we aren't going to solve our problems with the same line of thinking used to create them.” "You're so very different from other miners I've met," Arcee admits, staring across at him curiously. "Most of them are that I've met or seen are very understandably upset from their vorns of mistreatment, but...many of them seem bent on a violent revenge." Exodus just laughs a little, averting his beautiful green optics. His face lights go a little pale in embarrassment. "Ah.. funny what being blind for a couple vorns does to you.." He looks back up at her, with a small smile. "...Really?" Arcee does seem quite surprised by this. Typically, this is a problem that can easily be remedied, so when it can't be repaired, it's an unusual problem indeed. "What happened? -- If -- If you don't my asking, of course!” "... I had a brother and uh, well. We had a falling out. So one day when we were in the mines after hours, he sprayed the cleaning acid we use for our tools in my face..." Exodus says grimly, though he meets her gaze evenly. "Wow, that's terrible..." Not too long ago, Arcee wouldn't have been able to comprehend why someone would do such a thing to a nice mech like Exodus. But now? She's seen what a lot of mechs are capable of doing, so sadly, she can understand the evil behind such a deed. "So you had to work like that for a long time...were you ever able to have that repaired? Because you seem to function quite well now...either way, you have quite the inner strength to put that behind you and carry on," she says. "..Yeah, eventually, I was able to afford it," Exodus says quietly, "but by that time, I'd learned how to get by." He gives her a small smile. "I didn't feel like I needed it, really. I was alright with not being able to see. There were other things I could focus on, while blind, that I wasn't able to focus on before." He laughs and waves a hand dismissively at Arcee. "Ah, c'mon, don't flatter me. I'm not.. that amazing." Some mechs with binocular optics for hot fems walk into the bar and immediately notice Arcee. They make optics at her and whistle loudly, winking. "But I mean it, you took a very frustrating situation and turned it into something positive -- while at the same time, you carried on with what you had to do, and especially in your line of work, internal sensors and scanners don't always compensate for what optics can find. That could have turned you bitter, but you aren't bitter at all." Arcee chuckles at the wolf-whistlers...she's very accustomed to them by now, and if she weren't in her present company, she /might/ just use her wiles, but for /good/, not for the nasty sort of thing a certain Seeker-in-power taught to her. Sometimes, she will humor those sorts with a drink and some conversation, if she thinks she can get something good in return. In this case, she would definitely want to know Blurr's whereabouts. And he just waves her off again, green optics twinkling good naturedly as he laughs quietly again, shaking his helm. "Now you're just poking fun at me," he says playfully as he winks at her, his face lights going pale with embarrassment again. When the mechs catcall at Arcee, Exodus just shakes his helm, looking amused. "Funny how people define beauty these days. But I guess most of them wouldn't know what it's like to be blind." "Oh, no, I'm not poking fun at you," Arcee promises Exodus with a fond smile, reaching over to touch his hand gently. "I really do think you're a unique mech, and ultimately, I would like you to at least contact Pax and talk to him before making any final decisions. Also, I'd like to keep in touch with you, no matter what you decide, because ultimately it's your choice to make, and I won't try and make it for you." She glances briefly at the flirty mechs. "I guess I'm pretty, I've been told that before," Arcee says distantly. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, yet. But I agree with you, beauty isn't always something you can see with your optics, you just have to know it to be true." Surprisingly, he doesn't move his hand away. Instead, his green optics fix her with an intense and unwavering gaze. "Thanks. I will. And sure. I'd love to see you again." He offers her that same sweet smile he gave her when he first saw her. He laughs again, looking away. "Ah, sure you have. And when was beauty ever a bad thing?" He shakes his helm. "You know, I found a lot more beauty when I was blind than when I could see. Because I don't think actually think real beauty can be seen with the optics." He turns to face her. "It's something you find in here." And he taps her chassis gently. There's something that Arcee really adores about soft, green gaze, but she can't really define it. It doesn't feel exciting to her, but it gives her notions of security, and acceptance. And love, too, a genuine compassion for others. That isn't something she gets to see very often, so it draws her in closer and makes her feel safe. "Do you still look for the beauty in things, even now in these times? Can you still find it?" "Oh yeah. Everywhere." Exodus smiles softly at her. "It's what drives me. I love finding beauty in hard times like these," he says, "I couldn't wake up every morning knowing I couldn't find any." He pauses, glancing around the bar. "I don't think beauty really comes from physical appearance, or even a particular skill set. You are what you love." He looks back at her, his gaze fixating on her again. "So love hard what you are." He gives her a hopeful smile. "Yes! ...I want to do that," Arcee exclaims, returning that hopeful smile with a genuine grin of her own. She finds that unwavering gaze somewhat mesmerising. "I'm still trying to learn who this spark is becoming. It wasn't too long ago that I thought life was basically all scripted out for me, but clearly, life has other plans." "Well, I wish you all the best. Shouldn't be too hard, huh? All you have to do is get up and go look in a mirror," he says in jest, winking. "Ah, yeah, I used to think that way too. I'm sure we all did, at one point." He shakes his helm. "Regardless, I'm sure life will take you somewhere beautiful, yeah?" He grins, and sits up, opening his subspace compartment. "...do you enjoy music?” "Oh, absolutely!" Arcee answers, then she tilts her head and says half-jokingly, "...Don't tell me you're a one-man band, too.” He doesn't answer her question, instead, he just gives her a little smile and from his subspace compartment, draws out a stringed instrument akin to a guitar. Then he starts singing, his voice, deep, slow, smooth, and soulful. “''Some dreams stay with you forever, '' Drag you around but bring you back to where you were '' ''Some dreams keep on gettin' better, '' ''Gotta keep believin' if you wanna know for sure '' ''Oh, I can hear em playin' '' ''I can hear the ringin of a beat up ol' guitar '' ''Oh, I can hear em singin', '' ''Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart.” Arcee really was NOT expecting this musical interlude from Exodus, as evidenced by her complete shock and surprise...followed by attentive delight. No one had ever taken a song to her like this and made it so personal for her. "...That was...just completely beautiful. I don't even know what to say. I might say nothing at all, because...because what can I possibly do to top that? You just made my night." Exodus just laughs, shaking his helm and subspacing the stringed instrument. "Not more beautiful than you." He stands, sweeping both their mugs up with one large hand and stacking them neatly in the dirty dish tub at the end of the counter. "So, I was thinking I could drop by the Decagon and talk to someone a little higher up the chain, yeah? You were heading back that way anyhow, right?" He motions with his helm towards the door as he starts walking to the exit of the joint. "Oh, absolutely, let's go have a look and see who's around," Arcee replies, following her favorite serenading miner out of the bar as she gives the frequency a quick check. He motions for her to go ahead of him, and once again, opens the door for her as they leave. Once they arrive in Iacon, he pauses momentarily in front of it, his green optics suddenly looking slightly anxious. "... I think this is going to change a lot of things," Exodus says, glancing over at Arcee, brow ridges furrowed. "You're a little nervous, aren't you...well, I'll be there with you if it'll help," Arcee reassures Exodus gently. "And you're right, this is something important...pretty pivotal, it's okay and perfectly natural to feel nervous.” His green optics are wide, regarding her a little a bit uncertainly. "...yeah." He looks away then, his face lights going pale in embarrassment again. But he offers her a small smile. "Thanks," he says. Exodus pushes past Arcee gently, his hand brushing hers lightly. "...oh, sorry," he mutters bashfully as he enters the Decagon, following the signs for Prowl's office. Arcee chuckles and pats Exodus' arm. "You'll do fine," she promises. Once they head through the maze of Decagon hallways, they get to the generic office of 'Autobot Chief of Security', whoever that is. He didn't even bother to put a plaque on the door. Arcee presses the door announcer. The door slides open almost immediately to allow them into a very nondescript office. Prowl is sitting at a desk a few paces away, and he looks up to nod in greeting at the two of them as they enter. "Arcee. And...?" he watches Exodus expectantly. He gives Arcee a small smile, averting his optics in a shy fashion when she touches his arm. "Exodus, sir," he says formally, nodding respectfully at Prowl. "You may remember me from the bar brawl involving Deadlock some time ago," he says. "I'm here to display interest in joining the Autobots.” Arcee is there with Exodus for...support, presumably. Because meeting with Prowl alone is kind of intimidating to most mechs. She keeps her hand on his arm to let him know that she's supporting his decision. Prowl nods. Yes, he remembers that. "Exodus." He studies him for a moment. "And what exactly brought you to this decision?" "Well, I saw what happened recently with the Senate and Sentinel, sir. And I don't feel it's right to sit around and do nothing about the violence that's erupting all over Cybertron, especially in Kaon." He inclines his helm for a moment. Then he looks over at Arcee, optics bright once more. "And of course, you'll have to thank this lovely lady as well." He pats the hand that's resting on his arm affectionately. Arcee nods, her gaze turning from Exodus over to Prowl. She'd like to think she's learned a few things, and is making better judgment calls now than previously. Now, she's looking toward Prowl, and hopes that he's able to discern that this isn't just a choice made from her spark and on emotions alone...she really does believe that the miner will be able to contribute something positive with the skill set he has. Prowl nods again. "Yes, Arcee is one of my best soldiers." he says approvingly. "I have never made a mistake in trusting her judgment or recommendation." He picks up a datapad and starts scrolling through some files. "Give me a moment and I'll bring up the appropriate documentation for you." Exodus' optics light up and he glances over at Arcee, then back over at Prowl. "Thank you sir." He turns to face Arcee again while he waits, his expression hopeful and expectant. Arcee looks back toward Exodus, smiling warmly. She knew he wouldn't have a problem getting in! What's more, she wouldn't need to worry about him disappearing in the chaos which seemed to be prevailing in many places. Being an Autobot came with its own set of risks, but perhaps it was less of a risk than trying to go it alone and uncommitted. There are a few moments of silence before Prowl finally pulls up the files. He hands the datapad to Exodus. It contains the abridged version of the Code, regulations and protocols with places for him to sign off. Exodus skims the documents (they're quite lengthy) before signing on all the appropriate lines. Once he's finished, he hands the datapad back to Prowl. "...sir? Is that all for now?" he asks inquisitively. Arcee says nothing, but inwardly, she's hoping that post-assessment Prowl assigns him to Intel. As peaceful as Exodus is, she can't see him on a battlefield, although the miner has surprised her more than a few times already. Prowl takes a moment to check that he has indeed signed the documents. "For now, yes, unless you have any further questions. You'll report to medical for a brief physical examination, then you will begin your training. You'll also have access to any of the empty hab suites in the troop quarters." He pauses. "Arcee, would you like to begin his training yourself?" He beams. "Thank you, again," he says, his green optics beaming brightly at Prowl, then over at Arcee. Exodus' gaze fixates on Arcee again, his expression hopeful once more. "Certainly," Arcee answers Prowl with a slight smile, then she looks over at Exodus expectantly. "Shall we?” "By all means," Exodus says. He opens the door for her once more, and as soon as they step out into the hall, he sweeps her up into a giant embrace, laughing quietly, his optics bright. He even accidentally lifts her off the ground a little bit due to the fact that he's quite tall for a Cybertronian. Eventually, he sets her down, his face lights pale and bashful. "Sorry... just felt the need to celebrate." Prowl watches them leave, looking satisfied yet at the same time ...disappointed? Maybe that isn't the word for it. It's difficult to describle. "Good luck." he says finally, before closing the door. Arcee laughs in sudden surprise as she's lifted right off her feet, and she laughs. "Hey, never apologize for happiness, if you have it and it's in you, then why hold back, right?" she says, beaming with happiness. "Congratulations, and welcome aboard.” His green optics peer directly into Arcee's blue ones, and then he breaks into a broad grin. "... you're absolutely right." He laughs, then bashfully averts his optics, "of course, but you have yourself to thank for me being here." "Hey.. I have to take care a few other things with my other job. You know, quitting, saying goodbye.. " Exodus suddenly looks sad. "But I'll be back, and we can start training then, yeah?" He places a large hand on her shoulder and squeezes it affectionately. "I'll see you around." He winks as he exits the Decagon. "Do what you need to do...I'll see you when you get back, okay?" Arcee waves after seeing Exodus out, and for the first time in a while, things aren't quite as bleak as they seemed before.